pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RockytheMerPup/RockytheMerPup's First Ever Blog
My name is RockytheMerPup and I'd like to say I really love PAW Patrol and to say hello to everyone on the PAW Patrol Wiki. I've been a new user on here since May 16th of this year (2015) and I'm really enjoying it. I decided it was about time to write my first blog. I'd like to tell you why I like the show and all the pups, things I'd like to learn from the wiki and stuff about myself. What I like about the show - PAW Patrol I only started watching PAW Patrol this year but I've definitely enjoy watching the show. I find it really fun and exciting when Ryder and the pups go on a mission, you never know whats going to happen or how the mission will go. I also like how some of the episodes revolve around one of the pups, like how "Pups Save a Herd" was about Chase, gaining confidence about his herding skills after feeling unsure and how "Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone" was about Marshall, rescueing those kittens all on his own. These kind of episode really show the pups characters. I've seen all the episodes so far and I can't wait to see more episodes and I hope and wish that PAW Patrol will have many, MANY season to come! What I like about all the pups What I like about Chase is that he's a good leader on missions and know when to have fun and play. What I like about Skye is that she is so cute and sweet. she's also a very talented pup with the way she can do those cool tricks with her wings and her flips What I like about Marshall is that he has a big heart and care a lot and also that he is clumsy, I love clumsy pups. What I like about Rocky is that he recycles and reuses things everyday and I find thats an important thing to teach young people in today world. What I like about Zuma is, well, he's a cool dude and he has a totally relaxed personally. I would totally want to bring him to a beach party. What I like about Rubble is he has quite the imagination and that he sometimes has a joke to tell. What I like about Everest is that she loves rescuing, which is the perfect thing for being a PAW Patrol member. What I'd like to learn on this Wiki How to make polls for my userpage and blogs?, what are mass comment? and how to do pups gallery/episode? (because I've seen some pups gallery for certain episodes not done, not that I'm complaining) About myself I'm a real worrier, so anything I do on here I have thought about it for at least a day or two. sometimes I don't do anything in case its wrong or incorrect or even worst. However I will do my very best to contribute whenever I can and alway be respectful to everyone who comes on here. My favourite breed of dog (or should I say pup) is the shetland sheepdog. I really love shelties, they're so cute, fluffy and make great friends. Well that my first blog, hope you like it and comment if you want to. RockytheMerPup Category:Blog posts